The present invention relates to seat belts, and more specifically, to an improved belt assembly and buckle.
The prior art is replete with the seat belt designs and buckles which are used in vehicles and aircraft. These devices, while accomplishing their intended purpose, suffer from certain disadvantages with respect to challenges presented to the disabled and elderly who have problems in connecting and disconnecting the buckle open and closure means. A common problem associated with these prior art seat belt designs and buckles is that closure means or latch is commonly a straight rectangular piece of metal which must be inserted into a receiving slot. These devices require precise alignment to lock effectively, and can cause frustration and concern among a large percentage of users of these devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,548,023; 2,852,270; and 3,623,194 are exemplary of the state of the art with respect to these devices. There is, therefore, a need for seat belt design having an open and closure buckle which allows for ease of opening and closing without resorting to mistrials and errors which are common with the current buckle designs.
The present invention is directed to a novel buckle design, which is easy to use for all occupants, and overcomes the current limitations which are problems for the elderly, arthritic, and those with sight problems and other disabilities. The design of the present invention provides a fail safe means for locking the buckle which can easily be accomplished for a person with severe disabilities or eyesight problems and even for people who are blind.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to present a convenient seat belt design which is user friendly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel seat belt design which insures ease of buckling and unbuckling.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a seat belt assembly which enhances passenger safety and usability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a buckle for a seat belt which improves ease of use for the disabled and elderly.
The present invention is directed to a locking buckle for a seat belt and a seat belt assembly. The buckle comprises a latch assembly which includes a funnel shaped receiving section having a spring actuated locking means. The buckle further includes an elongated locking member having a conical head portion which has a retention shoulder at the back of the head, with the head portion being adapted to engage the locking member in a locked position at the retention shoulder. The locking member further includes an outer retention strap for holding the user""s hand in permanent contact with the locking member to insure accurate and easy engagement of the conical head portion with the funnel shaped receiving section to lock the buckle. The strap also enables persons with disabilities to insert their hand into the retention strap and engage the mechanism without the need to grip the locking member.